When using other products that are known in the art for clamping together materials to secure a miter joint, many of these products require the user to constantly squeeze the handles of the clamp in order to keep the clamp in an open position. Exerting this amount of pressure requires a substantial amount of effort by the user. Additionally, because of this difficulty for the user to install the clamp on the work piece, it can be difficult to make adjustments in placing the clamp.
What is needed is a miter clamp that is configured to stay open effortlessly and allows the user to adjust the clamp to line up the mitered corners until the user is ready to squeeze the clamp closed, therefore reducing hand fatigue.